Canada
Canada was a North American country on Earth. The Arctic Circle ran through the country. Canada's national flag was red supporting a central white band with a red 11-pointed maple leaf. ( , ) library computer that identified Canada's location on Earth were accessed by the Talosians in 2254. ( , original & remastered)}} During the 20th century, triticale, the root grain of quadrotriticale, was developed in Canada. ( ) In the late 20th century, the Canadian Space Agency was founded in cooperation with NASA for the training of astronauts in the latter's Space shuttle program. One of the first graduates of this program was Marc Garneau of STS-41G. ( ) In 2154, Jonathan Archer suggested Canada and Norway as possible locations for Hoshi Sato to take respite following the Xindi incident. ( ) Sam Lavelle's grandfather was originally from Canada, and he was mistakenly informed by Ben that William T. Riker was also from that country. In an attempt at small talk, Lavelle mentioned to Riker that his grandfather was from Canada, but when he asked Riker if he grew up there too, he stated that he was actually from Alaska. Lavelle was reduced to stating that both Canada and Alaska "get a lot of snow," which Riker conceded. ( ) Michael Eddington's family was also from Canada. A once family heirloom of Eddington's was a 22nd century one dollar coin which he dubbed his "lucky loonie". ( ) In an alternate timeline, Canadian Prime Minister William Lyon Mackenzie King was used in a 1944 Nazi propaganda newsreel as an example of a "financial profiteer." ( ) Geography Due to its geographic location, Canada harbored no tropical diseases, which made it a good vacation spot for people who wanted to avoid such medical issues. ( ) In the 21st century, Canada was comprised of ten provinces, including Alberta and Manitoba, and three territories. Counselor Deanna Troi once consulted the Manitoba Journal of Interplanetary Psychology. ( ) Deep Space 9 briefly possessed a Starfleet runabout named the , named after the Yukon River which runs through the Yukon Territory and the US State of Alaska. ( ) In 2375, this station had another runabout, the , named after the Gander River in Newfoundland, site of an Allied Air force base from the early days of World War II. ( ) The Mackenzie River runs through a large section of Western Canada. ( ) The crew of the coined a corridor of Borg-free space the "Northwest Passage", which was named after the unmarked water "trail" for boats in the Arctic Ocean between islands of the Northwest Territories, used as the shortest route around the North American continent. ( ) In 2365, Toronto City Hall appeared in the Iconian gateway found on the planet Iconia. ( ) During the 24th century, Calgary remained a tourism destination, particularly for Starfleet Academy cadets who enjoyed skiing. ( ) Appendices Background information London Kings During the 21st century, London, Ontario may have been the home of the professional baseball team, the London Kings, who were established in and . It is equally likely the team could have been based out of London, England, United Kingdom. External links * * The Canadian Encyclopedia * Government of Canada de:Kanada fr:Canada nl:Canada Category:Earth countries Category:Earth countries